Las apariencias engañan
by LaylaRedfox
Summary: U.A... Que pasaría si te rompieran el corazón? Huirías o te mantendrías firme? Olvidarías todo lo sucedido? Lograrías aprender de ello? O habrá algo o alguien que pueda sanar tu corazón roto? Pues ellas dos lo averiguaran... pésimo summary pero con 100% NaLu y GaLe. Espero les guste :3
1. Prologo

**Las apariencias engañan**

**Prologo **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez!** — gritó la rubia mientras se iba.

—**Pero solo quiero que me escuches** — dijo el rubio mientras la seguía.

—**¡No tengo que escuchar nada que prevenga de tu asquerosa boca!** — volvió a decir a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad.

—**Pero no te cuesta nada. ¡Por favor! ¡Lucy!** — Gritó Sting a punto de rendirse.

—**¡Déjame sola!** — gritó — **¡No te queiro volver a ver nunca!**

Dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar y dejó al rubio solo, y derrotado.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

En otra parte de la ciudad se estaba llevando a cabo una discusión similar.

—**¡Por favor Levy, escúchame!** — gritó un pelinegro siguiendo a una peliceleste quien estaba empezando a correr.

—**¡Déjame tranquile, por favor!** — gritó la chica de baja estatura.

—**Pero solo quiero que me escuches.**

—**¡¿Por qué debería?!** — gritó deteniéndose en seco —**. Dame, dame una sola razón por la cual debería escucharte, Rogue**

El pelinegro, en ese preciso instante, no supo que decir, simplemente, se quedó callado.

Levy resopló.

—**Ya sabía** — dijo ella tristemente.

Luego empezó a correr.

Corrió y corrió sin parar hasta llegar a cierta calle, donde logró divisar a cierta rubia. Amabas se miraron a los ojos, como si supieran lo que les acababa de pasar a cada una. Sin medir palabra, la peliceleste cruzó la calle quedando frente a frente con la rubia. Sin preámbulos, se abrazaron fuertemente la una a la otra. Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

—**¿Te encontraste con él, cierto?** — dijo Levy.

—**Y tú con él** — dijo Lucy en forma de respuesta.

Estuvieron abrazadas un buen rato, hasta que Lucy decidió romper el abrazo. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente antes de que Levy la viera, por lo que no se fijó que la peliceleste estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—**Muy bien, basta** — dijo Lucy con determinación —**. Ya no debemos hablar de este tema. Esos dos idiotas están en el pasado ¿Correcto?**

—**Sí** — dijo Levy con una débil sonrisa, pero que estaba llena de determinación.

—**Ahora, vayamos a casa, Levy-chan** — dijo tomando la mano de su prima para llevarla a casa.

El camino no fue tan largo, puesto que el lugar donde estaban quedaba a unas cuantas calles de su hogar. Se detuvieron al llegar a casa (que parecía más bien una mansión que una casa) e ingresaron. Llegaron a una cómoda sala llena de lujosos muebles, cuadros de primera mano, un televisor pantalla plana 55'', un equipo de sonido y todo lo que se pudiera mencionar en una mansión lujosa.

—**Ya llegamos** — dijo Lucy.

—**Bienvenidas** — dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios desde el segundo piso —, Lucy, Levy-chan.

—**Hola mamá** — dijo Lucy.

—**Ya volvimos, tía Layla** — dijo Levy.

—**Bienvenidas** — dijo alguien desde la antesala. Un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo rubio vestido en traje que respondía al nombre de Jude.

**—Papá** — dijo Lucy feliz.

—**Tío Jude, hola** — dijo Levy.

—**Entren que ya está la cena** — dijo entrando en el comedor —**, tú también Layla.**

—**Sí, ya voy** — dijo esta bajando las escaleras.

Lucy y Levy entraron primero en el comedor, donde encontraron a una mujer de cabellos rosados vestida en traje de sirvienta.

—**Todo está listo, Lucy-hime-sama, Levy-hime** — dijo la mujer.

—**Muchas gracias Virgo** — dijo Lucy mientras Levy asentía y se sentaba en la mesa.

Virgo se retiró del comedor al mismo tiempo que los padres de Lucy entraban allí. Se sentaron al otro lado de donde estaban ella, y los cuatro empezaron a comer juntos los cuatro. La comida estaba exquisita, pero era de esperarse si era algo que había preparado Virgo. Lucy y Levy comieron calladamente, pero una ligera expresión de molestia en el rostro, cosa que la pareja Heartfilia notó.

**—Niñas** — dijo Jude —**, queríamos hablarles de la escuela.**

Las jóvenes dejaron de comer precipitadamente.

—**Layla y yo hemos decidido que...** — dijo con voz firme —**... ya no iran al instituto privado de Sabertooth, sino a la escuela pública Fairy Tail.**

Lucy y Levy se quedaron perplejas.

—**Es la mejor opción referente a lo que ha pasado anteriormente** — continuó explicando mientras Layla asentía —**, así que nosotros ya decidimos...**

—**¡Es perfecto!** — dijo Lucy levantándose de su asiento de repente.

—**¿Eh?**

—**Que nos agrada la idea, tío Jude** — dijo Levy.

**—¿En serio?** — preguntó Layla dudosa.

—**Por supuesto, mamá** — dijo Lucy riendo —**, ya nos habíamos cansado de la escuela de Saber de todos modos.**

—**Sí** — dijo Levy concordando con su prima.

Jude y Layla se miraron, para luego sonreír.

—**Muy bien** — dijo finalmente —**, pero la escuela empieza en una semana, así que vayan preparándose.**

—**Sí** — dijeron ambas muchachas.

Una semana y cambiarían de escuela. Una semana y dejarían todo atrás. Una semana y dejarían todo el dolor sufrido atrás.

* * *

**No sean malos ):**

**La idea se me vino en una viaje en camioneta jeje, bueno, aquí está un muy pero muy corto prólogo, tal vez me demore un poco en actualizar por qué bueno, ya tengo otra historia en progreso, así que no se molesten**

**Si les gustó dejen sus reviews, sino igual.**

**:3**


	2. Capitulo 1: Primer día

**Capítulo 1: Primer día**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

El muchacho dormía de lo más tranquilo, soñando con cosas que de seguro olvidaría más tarde. Eso fue así hasta que sonó el mendigo despertador, el cual silencio de un solo golpe. Gruñó por debajo de las sabanas, luego se sentó sobre la cama rascándose la nuca, para luego pasar la mano sobre su cara. Parecía tener unas pequeñas ojeras en sus ojos jade los cuales estaban medio cubiertos por mechones rosas que caían hacia adelante desde su despeinada cabellera rosa. Levantó las sabanas y bajó ambas piernas hasta que sus pies tocaran el suelo, para luego tirar su torso sobre la cama de nuevo. Se fijó en que su habitación estaba muy, pero muy desordenada. Giró sobre la cama quedando boca abajo. Al parecer no quería despertarse. Pero de todos modos nadie quiere despertar en el primer día de escuela.

—**¡Natsu! **— gritó alguien desde el primer piso — **¡Natsu~!**

El muchacho gruñó más bruscamente que la vez anterior. Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrio bruscamente.

—**¡¿Qué maldición, qué?! **— se quejó desde el marco de la puerta.

—**El desayuno está listo —** dijo un hombre pelirojo conocido como Igneel desde la entrada a la cocina.

Natsu solo se quedó perplejo, luego una vena se presentó en su frente y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejando a su padre confundido.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

La luz entraba por su habitación, tras las persianas grises que había colocado. Él seguía bajo las mantas, dejando a la vista solo unos cuantos mechones negros que caían sobre la almohada. Esta durmiendo profundamente, junto a un gato negro que parecía estar igual que él. Pero ninguno de los dos pensó que el padre del muchacho entraría a la habitación. El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos mirando a su hijo indiferentemente, pensando en quien sabe qué. Hasta que dirigió sutilmente la mirada hacia el techo por lo que se le ocurrió algo. Se agachó ligeramente, cogió con ambas manos el colchón donde dormía su hijo, y con una fuerza descaradamente bruta lo levantó por los aires. El gato se salvó por los pelos, pero el muchacho no tuvo la misma suerte.

—**¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA MALDITO VIEJO?! **— gritó Gajeel levantándose apresuradamente.

—**Ya es de día** — respondió el hombre con simpleza, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—**¡¿Y A MI QUE MIERDA ME IMPORTA QUE SEA DE DÍA CABRON?!**

—**Hoy es el primer día de escuela, Gajeel** — dijo el hombre llamado Metalicana —**, así que limpia esto, cámbiate y ven a desayunar.**

Metalicana salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente, dejando a Gajeel con un ligero tic en el ojo. Se dio cuenta de que su gato, Lily o estaba mirando detenidamente.

—**¿Y tú que me ves? **— le dijo al gato, cosa que hizo que el pequeño saliera de la habitación emitiendo un pequeño maullido.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Natsu mordió nuevamente su tostada, luego dio un sorbo al café, luego la tostada, y al café de nuevo. Todo eso bajo la incesante mirada de su pequeño gato Happy, quien no dejaba de mirarlo como si la vida dependiera de ello. Cuando Natsu terminó su desayuno por completo, se levantó de la mesa, dejó los trastes en el lavabo, cogió rápidamente su ligera mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de salida de su casa.

—**Ya me voy **— dijo saliendo de la casa.

—**¡Hasta luego~! **— dijo su padre dentro de la casa.

Natsu se pudo a caminar en dirección a la escuela Fairy tail. Quedaba prácticamente a unas cuantas calles de su hogar, por lo que el trayecto fue exageradamente corto, el cual hubiera ido sin problemas, de no ser porque se tropezó con alguien que iba corriendo exageradamente rápido. El pelirosa ni se dio cuenta cuando cayó al suelo, y tampoco entendió como es que alguien había terminado encima de él. Cerró los ojos por el impacto contra el suelo, y al abrirlos, pensó que se había encontrado con un angel de cabellos rubios y ojos chocolate. La muchacha y él se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, hasta que alguien levantó a la rubia del suelo.

—**¡Lu-chan! **— dijo una chica ayudando a su prima a levantarse, luego se dirigió a Natsu — **¡Lo sentimos mucho!**

La chica jaló a la rubia por el brazo, mientras esta se quedó mirando a Natsu, hasta que su prima forcejeó más fuerte y logro llevarse a la rubia corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde, dejando a Natsu tirado en el suelo viendo como ambas se iban rápidamente.

"**¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?"** pensó.

Se rascó la nuca, levantó su mochila, se levantó del suelo, y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque seguía preguntándose, quienes eran esas chicas, y porque el apuro, y a donde iban.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Gajeel salió de su casa con dirección a la escuela, a la cual estaba considerando no asistir. Claro que nadie quiere ir a la escuela, pero la razón principal por la que no quería asistir era otra cosa. Cruzó la última calle antes de llegar a la escuela, y cuando lo hizo, logró divisar a un muchacho de cabello rosa.

—**Días, Salamander** — dijo Gajeel.

—**Gajeel...** — saludó el muchacho.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, miraron detenidamente el edificio, y pensaron que si sería buena idea irse de una vez por todas.

—**Si nos vamos nadie lo notaria...** — comentó Gajeel, aunque estaba equivocado.

—**Tienes razón...** — dijo Natsu aunque él también sabía que estaba equivocado, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

Amos dieron media vuelta y empezaron a caminar, esperando que nadie notara que se iban. Grave error. Un muchacho de cabello oscuro los vio alejarse de la escuela, y sabía perfectamente que intentaban escaparse, por lo tanto decidió arruinar su plan.

—**¡Natsu! ¡Gajeel! **— gritó el chico desde el patio de la escuela.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron en blanco.

—**¡Ah! ¡Natsu-san! ¡Gajeel-kun! **— llamó una chica — **¡Vengan!**

Los muchachos suspiraron, luego dieron media vuelta y fueron con sus compañeros.

—**Buenos días, intento fallido de escapistas** — dijo el chico llamado Gray.

—**Buenos días** — dijo la muchacha llamada Juvia.

—**Días, Juvia, Hielito** — dijo Gajeel un tanto enfadado.

—**Juvia, Cubo de hielo** — dijo Natsu desinteresadamente.

—**No me llamen así** — dijo Gray con una vena sobresaliendo por su frente, mientras Juvia reía —**.Bueno, se les ve con un humor de mierda a ustedes dos **— dijo notando la expresión de ambos muchachos.

—**Hmm, Juvia entiende que Gajeel-kun este así porque repitió de año y tendrá que cursar el mismo grado otra vez** — dijo la chica mientras Gajeel resoplaba —**, pero Natsu-san...**

—**No quería levantarme de la cama** — explicó Natsu rápidamente —**, además de camino aquí me tropecé con una chica que hizo que cayera al suelo y me golpeé la cabeza. Ahora me duele y no tengo ganas de hacer nada.**

—**¿Cómo estaba? **

—**¿Eh?**

—**La chica** — dijeron Gray y Gajeel al mismo tiempo —** ¿Cómo estaba?**

Natsu se quedó pensativo un rato, impacientando un poco a sus amigos.

—**La verdad es que no me fije bien** — dijo inocentemente, haciendo que Gray y Gajeel se fueran de espaldas mientras a Juvia se le caia una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

—**Asexual...** — dijo Gray por lo bajo.

—**Los asexuales siempre serán asexuales** — dijo Gajeel empezando a caminar junto a Juvia, mientras ella asentía.

—**¡Hey, esperen! **— dijo Gray siguiéndolos.

Natsu lo siguió por detrás, pero no se dio cuenta de que dos chicas entraron por la entrada a la escuela.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Fue cuando sonó la campana que todos los 900 estudiantes de la escuela pública de Fairy Tail se reunieran en el auditorio de la escuela, para una reunión importante, aunque ya casi la mayoría sabía que esa reunión solo la hacía el director para dar el sermón de siempre antes de empezar las clases, por lo que esa media hora que tomaba, los estudiantes se la pasaban de lo más aburrido.

Natsu y Gajeel suspiraron pesadamente, mientras Gray y Juvia se sentaban a su lado. Una chica de pelo blanco se acercó a ellos.

—**¡Hey! ¡Natsu~! **— dijo abrazándolo por los hombros.

—**Ah, Lissana** — dijo el muchacho en forma de saludo.

—**Días, blanquita** — dijo Gajeel con el apodo con que la llamaba desde hace tiempo.

—**Buenos días, Lisanna-san **— saludó Juvia.

—**¿Qué tal Lisanna? **— dijo Gray mientras ella sonreía.

Dio la vuelta la fila de sillas, y se sentó al lado de Natsu. Gajeel se dio cuenta de algo.

—**Oe, si tú ya estás aquí eso significa que...**

—**Elf-niichan y Mira-nee también están aquí** — dijo ella.

A Gajeel se le puso la frente azul. Si Elfman estaba aquí eso significaba que Cana y Evergreen también. Y si Mira también se encontraba allí significaba que Erza y Jellal también estaban allí.

—**Debo salir de aquí** — declaró deslizando su cuerpo sobre la silla.

—**Oi, no es como si te vieran al instante y llegaran a fastidiarte** — le calmó Gray.

Gajeel lo miró desinteresadamente, como si no supiera lo que estaba diciendo en realidad.

—**¡Hey! ¡¿Alguien ha visto a un mastodonte con cabello negro y lleno de piercings?! **— gritó una chica de cabello castaño claro y lentes — **¡Porque debería estar aquí y no lo encontramos!**

A Gajeel se le puso la frente de color morado, más pronunciado esta vez.

—**¡Oh, acaso lo olvidas Ever! **— dijo una chica de pelo castaño oscuro — **¡ÉL, repitió un año!**

—**¡Ahhh! ¡Es verdad! **— respondió la chica que era conocida como Evergreen.

—**¡Repetir de año no es de hombres! **— gritaron un grupo de jóvenes desde el mismo lugar, todos liderados por un joven de cabello blanco.

Todo el los estudiantes de segundo año de preparatoria estallaron en carcajadas, ya que todos sabían perfectamente a quien se referían.

—**Uhmm... si poder pasar a segundo es tan difícil **— insinuó alguien de tercero de preparatoria —**, no quiero ni imaginarme como seria para pasar a tercer año.**

Todo tercero de preparatoria empezó a reír.

Gajeel quería que en ese preciso momento se lo tragase la tierra.

Sí. Había repetido el año. ¿Y qué? ¿A quién mierda le importaba? Pues a toda la preparatoria parecía importarle. Él quería morir. Quería que el mundo se acabara en ese instante. ¿Se preguntó por qué tenía que haber reprobado ese maldito curso? ¿Qué tiene de importante la física? ¿Por qué el mendigo profesor no le quería regalar 5 miserable puntos? ¿Por qué el universo lo odiaba tanto? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Y si había hecho algo tan mal ¿Existía alguna forma de remediarlo?

Pues todas esas respuestas solo se podían responder en el pequeño subconsciente de Gajeel, quien ya casi tocaba fondo por las carcajadas de sus compañeros. Se dio cuenta que Evergreen, Cana y Elfman, sus compañeros de cuando estaba en primer año lo estaban mirando. También se dio cuenta de que Jellal lo estaba mirando sonriente junto a sus compañeras Erza y Mira. Como todos eran amigos, como buena broma de "amigos" empezaron a fastidiar, además de hacer obvia la cosa, ya que todos ellos le habían advertido sobre lo de estudiar y aprobar siquiera por los pelos todas las materias. Pero no. Al idiota este se le dio por hacer lo que le diera la tremenda gana y repitió de año. Ahora ellos lo estaban molestando como era debido

Después de un rato de burlas hacia Gajeel, el director ingresó al escenario junto a varios profesores. El director Makarov se aclaró la garganta frente al micrófono, pero los estudiantes siguieron hablando. Volvió a aclararse la garganta, esta vez más pronunciadamente, pero los estudiantes seguían igual.

—**¡NO ME IGNOREN MALDITOS MOCOSOS! **— gritó ya harto de la indiferencia de los estudiantes.

Todos se alarmaron y pusieron compostura, por lo que se sentaron rígidamente en sus asientos, dándole una vista panorámica a Natsu desde el lugar donde estaba. Este puso cara de indiferencia, mirando al escenario. Desvió la mirada un escaso segundo, suficiente para que pudiera diferenciar una cabellera rubia dentro de la multitud. Él hubiera querido levantarse para poder asegurarse de algo, pero el director empezó a hablar.

—**Muy bien jóvenes, ahora empezamos un nuevo año en la escuela Fairy Tail** — empezó el discurso de siempre —**, así que quería darles la bienvenida **— todo el mundo sabía que seguía después —**. Como saben quiero aclarar que deben dar su mejor esfuerzo y aprobar su respectivo curso, y no seguir el ejemplo de otros compañeros que se han quedado atrás **— varias miradas se posaron en Gajeel —**. Así que buena suerte. Y para los nuevos estudiantes** — dos personas en particular se sintieron identificados al oír eso —**, bienvenidos a Fairy Tail.**

Todos los estudiantes presentes empezaron a aplaudir. Algunos desinteresadamente, mientras lo hacían con el respeto debido. Para dos alumnas nuevas en particular, les empezó a gustar el espíritu de la escuela.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Gajeel miró con cierto, más bien mucho desinterés la puerta de entrada al salón de primero. Le daba algo tener que volver entrar allí.

—**Oe, ¿vas a entrar sí o no?** — le dijo Natsu quien desde hace rato había estado observando a su amigo.

Gajeel soltó un largo suspiro, e ingresó al salón. Detrás de él fueron Natsu, Juvia y Gray. Los cuatro se quedaron en el salón A. Juvia suspiró.

—**Qué pena que Lisanna-san se vaya al aula B** — dijo Juvia mientras escogía un sitio —**, estaré sola.**

—**Oye** — le regaño Gray sentándose al lado de Juvia —**, si todavía me tienes a mí.**

—**Gray-sama, siento decir esto, pero debe entender que a veces no sirves para escuchar los problemas de las chicas** — confesó la chica pesadamente.

Gray se quedó en blanco, no sabiendo si sentirse molesto u ofendido.

Gajeel, quien se había escogido el lugar al otro lado de Juvia junto a Natsu quien escogió el sitio del rincón junto a la ventana, empezó a reír exageradamente. Los dos muchachos rieron. Siquiera se toparon con una pequeña alegría por primera vez en el día. El resto de la clase estaba esparcida alrededor del salón, o así fue hasta que entró por la puerta el profesor Wakaba.

—**Asiento** — ordenó haciendo que todos se colocaran en sus respectivos sitios —**. Muy bien mocosos, no les daré la bienvenida, eso ya lo hizo el director** — lo que dijo no pareció molestarle a los demás estudiantes **—. Pero si quiero que den la bienvenida a dos nuevas señoritas que nos acompañaran por el resto del año escolar** — miró hacia la puerta —**, entren.**

Dos chicas entraron por la puerta.

* * *

Y hasta aquí me quedo.

Perdón por la demora, es que tuve un ligero bloqueo, además de que no tuve mucho tiempo, pero aquí está el primer capítulo.

Creo que compensé lo que faltaba de la primera parte, pero no crean que todos los capítulos serán así de largos. Algunos tal vez si lo sean, pero eso depende de la inspiración que tenga, y del humor que este.

Agradezco a las personas que dejaron sus reviews en el primer prologo, son geniales C:

Así sin más, me despido. Dejen sus reviews.

Layla Redfox fuera~

:3


	3. Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos

**Capítulo 2: Conociéndonos**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Dos chicas entraron por la puerta. Una rubia y una peliceleste, quienes se pararon en frente de la clase.

—**Estas dos señoritas son Lucy Heartfilia y Levy McGarden** — dijo el profesor Wakaba

Ambas hicieron una reverencia ante la clase. Natsu se quedó mirando ambas chicas, preguntándose en donde las había visto antes.

—**Por favor, siéntense** — dijo el profesor señalando dos asientos —**, delante del señor Dragneel y..**. — miró con algo de desagrado a Gajeel, lo cual no pareció importarle —**... el señor Redfox.**

Las dos chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a los dos asientos los cuales casualmente estaban vacíos. Levy no tuvo problemas para sentarse en su lugar, pero cuando Lucy, al dirigirse a su lugar, se topó con la mirada de Natsu, la cual pensó conocer. Mientras seguía caminando, intentó recordar si lo había visto antes, hasta que algo hizo "click" en su cabeza. Natsu se parecía mucho al chico con el que se había topado y caído en la calle de camino a la escuela. Cuando finalmente ató todos los cabos sueltos, se dio cuenta de que eran la misma persona, y eso lo descubrió cuando estaba al lado de su lugar. Se dio cuenta de que Natsu la estaba mirando un tanto extraño, a Lucy solo se le pintó la frente de color azul y rápidamente se sentó en su lugar asignado.

—**Muy bien jóvenes** — dijo el profesor —**, saquen sus libros en la página...**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Cana casi cae dormida sobre el escritorio de su asiento, debido a que estaba muy aburrida. Giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Elfman y Ever estaban igual.

—**Oigan** — susurró para que el profesor Macao estaba dictando clase no la escuchara —**, esto está muy aburrido ¿No?**

—**Sí** — respondieron ambos pesadamente.

—**Es aburrido que no este Gajeel para meternos en problemas** — dijo Ever suspirando —**, como siempre.**

—**Creo que...** — dijo Elfman, pero inmediatamente se detuvo —**...no, decir esto no sería digno de un hombre.**

—**Hmm...** — Cana se apoyó sobre la palma de su mano —**... me pregunto... ¿si allá también se estará metiendo en problemas?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Sonó la campana que señalaba la hora del almuerzo. 3 horas que parecieron siglos terminaron finalmente. Era el primer día, nadie quería estar allí.

—**Hmm... Tres horas** — dijo Gray, luego miró a Gajeel —**, y yo que pensé que no aguantarías tanto.**

Gajeel se dejó caer sobre su escritorio.

—**No tienes idea... de lo difícil que es mantener la boca cerrada... durante la clase...**

—**Sí...** — dijo Natsu de la misma manera mientras Gray reía.

Lucy y Levy miraron la escena, luego se miraron entre sí, para luego encogerse de hombros.

—**Hola** — dijo Juvia delante de ambas, las cuales todavía seguían sentadas.

—**H-hola** — dijo Levy un tanto nerviosa —**, soy Levy**.

—**Yo Lucy, mucho gusto** — dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

—**Soy Juvia, Juvia Loxar** — se presentó con una sonrisa, luego miró a sus amigos de atrás —**, ellos son Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun y Natsu-san.**

—**Hola** — dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Gajeel solo bufó.

Natsu se giró lentamente, cosa que alarmó en cierto modo a Lucy. Levy, al verlo, recordó algo, por lo que sobresaltó.

—**Entonces...** — dijo con apoyándose sobre su mano —**... les gusta correr por las calles y tumbar a la gente por ahí ¿No es cierto?**

A Lucy y a Levy se les pusieron las frentes de color azul.

—**Lo sentimos** — dijeron ambas con la cabeza baja.

Los demás los miraron extrañados.

—**Nah, ya no importa** — dijo el pelirosa para sorpresa de las chicas —**, es un placer conocerlas.**

Eso último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa. Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas, para luego sonreír y asentir.

Desde la puerta de entrada al salón, una chica de pelo plateado los estaba observando, y con miraba con cierta molestia a las dos chicas que le estaban sonriendo al pelirosa, por lo que decidió destruir el ambiente.

—**¡Oh, chicos!** — dijo, o más bien gritó Lisanna entrando en la habitación — **¡He estado tan sola!**

—Ah, Lisanna — dijo Natsu notando la presencia de la chica.

—Lisanna-san — dijo Juvia feliz de ver a su amiga allí.

Lisanna se fijó el Lucy y en Levy.

—**Y ustedes son...** — dijo con una mirada nada inocente.

A Levy le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda al sentir la mirada de la chica, pero Lucy no le dio importacia.

—**Hola, soy Lucy** — saludó con la mano derecha —**, y ella es, Levy, mi prima.**

—¿**Son primas?** — preguntó Gray.

El muchacho no notaba el parecido entre las dos chicas.

—**Ah, entonces ¿Son cómo Natsu y Gajeel?** — dijo la albina refiriéndose a los dos chicos.

Lucy y Levy se giraron y vieron a los dos muchachos.

—**¿En verdad son primos?** — preguntó Levy curiosa.

—**Desgraciadamente** — dijo Gajeel con pesadez.

—**¡Hey!**

Las chicas rieron junto con Gray.

—**Bueno, tengo hambre** — dijo este empezando a caminar al lado de Juvia —**, así que vamos a almorzar.**

—**Sí** — dijeron las chicas y Gajeel. Todos salieron del salón seguidos por un Natsu molesto.

Al final llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba lleno de estudiantes de preparatoria y secundaria. Las conversaciones de estos se escuchaban a montones.

—**Mejor vamos afuera** — sugirió Gray, ya con su bandeja de comida llena, al igual que los demás.

Estos asintieron, después caminaron hasta la salida del comedor que daba al patio, el cual también estaba lleno. Lucy y Levy quedaron viendo el patio, pero luego notaron que los demás se estaban dirigiendo a un lugar diferente, por lo que decidieron seguirlos. Cuando los alcanzaron, vieron como los chicas se sentaban sobre unos grandes escalones de piedras que estaban formados allí, mientras las chicas se sentaban en una mesita de por allí cerca. Notaron que delante de todos había un pequeño jardín, con unos cuantos árboles y flores que lo adornaban.

—**Que lindo** — dijo Lucy notando el pequeño y hermoso jardín.

—¿**Les gusta?** — preguntó Natsu —**. Este es el lugar que siempre usamos para almorzar o pasar el rato.**

—**Bueno, Gajeel-kun solo ha estado algunas veces aquí** — comentó Juvia.

—**Estoy en primero de nuevo, no esperaras que vuelva y vaya con los de segundo como si nada hubiera pasado** — dijo el pelinegro sentado en uno de los escalones más altos.

—**O sea ¿que solo nos usas como un repuesto**? — preguntó Gray.

—**Exactamente.**

Al muchacho le desagrado un tanto la respuesta de su compañeroa.

—**¿A qué te refieres con que estas en primero?** — preguntó Levy sentándose en uno de los escalones.

—**Ah, bueno eso...** — el Redfox quiso explicar disimuladamente, pero dos idiotas se le adelantaron.

—**El muy imbécil repitió de año** — dijeron Natsu y Gajeel con sorna.

Gajeel solo los miró con una mirada asesina.

—**Y... ¿eso que tiene que ver con qué no puedas hablar con los de segundo?** — preguntó Lucy ya sentada al lado de Levy quien estaba empezando a comer su sándwich de queso y jamón.

A Lisanna le molestó su preguntando, pensando en cómo si eso ya no fuera obvio.

—**Oh, bueno, eso es porque...** — el Redfox nuevamente iba a explicar ese tema con disimulo, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

—**¡Hey!** — saludó un peliazul al lado de una pelirroja y una chica albina.

—**Ah, son ustedes** — dijo Natsu mientras Gajeel echaba humo.

Primero lo interrumpieron por segunda vez en el dia, y ahora llegaba ese imbecil que probablemente solo estaba alli para hacerle la vida imposible a los demás.

—**Hola** — dijo la pelirroja a Lucy y a Levy —**, creo que no nos conocemos.**

—**Ah, no** — dijo Lucy —**. Llegamos recién hoy.**

—**Sí** — concordó Levy.

—**Ah, alumnas nuevas entonces** — dedujo la albina —**. Bueno, soy Mira, Mirajane Strauss.**

—**Yo soy Erza, Erza Scarlet. Es un placer conocerlas** — dijo la pelirroja.

Las dos chicas solo sonrieron.

—**Y yo soy Jellal Fernández** — dijo el peliazul —.** Espero que nos llevemos bien.**

Eso último lo dijo con una cálida sonrisa, que extraño un poco a los demás chicos.

—**¿Y qué hacen aquí?** — preguntó Gajeel con sorna.

—**¿Qué?** — respondió Jellal con otra pregunta — **¿No podemos venir aquí y solo comer en paz?**

Se sentó junto a Erza y Mira se sentó con Lisanna y Juvia.

—**No, claro que no** — soltó Gajeel —**. Si estás aquí es seguramente para molestarme.**

—**No hay necesidad** — dijo el Fernández mientras beba de una botella de zumo —**. Eso ya lo hice en la reunión de la mañana. Y fue un completo éxito.**

Gajeel se estaba controlando, pero todo ese control acumulado se fue a la mierda cuando Jellal dijo esa simple frase.

—**¡Tú maldito...!** — se puso de pie sobre el escalón de piedra, preparado para darle una fuerte paliza al peliazul junto a un breve insulto, pero por cosas de la vida, fue interrumpido nuevamente.

—**Así te quería encontrar** — dijo alguien llegando.

Y con eso fueron tres veces que interrumpieron alguno de sus comentarios. El pelinegro estaba por enloquecer, pero se tranquilizó rápidamente y a la vez se alarmó de sobremanera al ver al rubio con cara desabrida ese acercándose al grupo.

—**¿No hay un día en que no te metas en problemas, Gajeel?** — preguntó el hombre alto y rubio con unos profundos ojos azules marinos.

**—Eso no te compete** — respondió el pelinegro.

—**Buenos días, Laxus-san** — saludó Lisanna con una sonrisa.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?** — preguntó Natsu algo emocionado por verlo allí.

—**Tengo un mensaje del viejo** — informó Laxus sorprendiendo a los del grupo, excepto a Levy y a Lucy que no sabían de qué se trataba —**. Quiere verte Gajeel. Y ahora mismo.**

Sorprendentemente el moreno no midió palabra alguna. Simplemente bajó de los escalones hábilmente y sin mirar a nadie ni avisarle algo a Laxus simplemente se marchó. Sabía quién era el viejo. Y que era lo que quería, y el tema de que quería hablarle. Sabía perfectamente que cuando llegara a tal sitio, no pasaría recibiría ninguna buena noticia.

* * *

Y... hasta aquí quedó. Por fin lo terminé. Ya era hora de que actualizara.

Bueno. Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior. son geniales! :D

y con eso me despido. me voy a dormir,

Layla Redfox fuera~

:3


	4. Capitulo 3: Anuncio

**Capítulo 3: Anuncio **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

El pelinegro caminó a grandes zancadas por el interior del comedor de la escuela, ignorando a las demás personas, y uno que otro estudiante que lo llamaba por quien sabe qué. Llegó a los pasillos de la escuela, por donde empezó a caminar lentamente, pero con pisadas firmes, pensando en lo que sería de su destino al llegar a ese lugar oscuro conocido como la dirección. El lugar al que nadie, salvo él, pero ya era muy tarde para lamentarse.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de ese lugar oscuro. Gajeel suspiró. Finalmente llegó a ese lugar oscuro conocido como la dirección.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¿Director? **— preguntaron Lucy y Levy al mismo tiempo.

—**Sí **— respondió Laxus —**, pero yo le digo viejo, ya que prácticamente ya no estoy en esta escuela.**

—**Aunque de alguna forma también es tu viejo** — dijo Jellal divertido.

—**¿De alguna manera? **— preguntó Lucy.

—**El director es el abuelo de Laxus** — dijo Mira, haciendo que Lucy y Lecy miraran a Laxus sorprendidas.

El joven solo asintió.

—**Hace casi 2 años que me gradué de FT **— dijo Laxus con la vista hacia el jardín de flores.

—**Y con honores** — comentó Jellal contento.

—**Sí **— concordó Laxus como si no importara —**, pero como no encuentro algo apropiado que hacer, la mayor parte de mi tiempo me la pasó aquí.**

—**Podrías buscar trabajo ¿sabes? **— insinuó Mira bebiendo un poco de zumo.

Erza y Gray rieron un poco, mientras Laxus la miró algo molesto.

—**La verdad es que prefiero estar aquí y ver cómo les va a los estudiantes** — dijo con la vista de nuevo sobre el jardín —**. No sé porque hay algo que algo que me gusta de verlos crecer a todos ellos.**

Lucy lo miró confundida, pero luego sonrió levemente. Mira también lo hizo, pero internamente.

—**Pero, hay algo que no entiendo** — dijo Levy de repente.

Todos posaron su mirada sobre ella.

—**¿Por qué, molestan a Gajeel-san, solo por el hecho que haya repetido de año? **— preguntó con una mirada seria mientras sus manos apretaban más su vaso de zumo.

Todos se sobresaltaron menos Lucy, pero ellos sabían la verdadera razón.

—**Bueno, ya que están aquí no creo que no haya razón para no contarles **— dijo Juvia sobándose la nuca.

—**Sí** — concordó Gray.

Jellal suspiró.

—**No es que me guste molestar a Gajeel con ese tema, pero es lo justo **— dijo —**. Yo... todos nosotros le advertimos, que se pusiera a estudiar...**

—**Que colocara los pies sobre la tierra... **— dijo Erza.

—**Que no se relajara demasiado... **— esta vez habló Lisanna.

—**Pero no** — dijo Natsu —**. No hizo caso, ahora debe entender que nosotros hacemos esto porque no entendió.**

Gray lo miró extrañado.

—**Oe, Natsu, eso no tuvo sentido.**

Natsu se sobresaltó de sobremanera, haciendo que Mira riera.

—**Pero **— dijo Levy —**, lo que quería saber es ¿Qué tiene de malo? El hecho de que haya repetido...**

Laxus suspiró.

—**Pues verán** — dijo con las manos en los bolsillos —**. Esta escuela tiene 7 años de fundación... **

—**Y en esos 7 años de fundación **— esta vez habló Erza —**, pues...**

—**Gajeel fue el único alumno que ha repetido de año** — dijo Jellal seriamente.

Las dos primas se sobresaltaron.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

A Gajeel le dio un leve tic en el ojo, y el hombre que estaba enfrente suyo, lo estaba mirando muy fijamente.

—**¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?** — preguntó el director Makarov.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio.

El viejo suspiró.

—**Decir esto no es fácil para mí **— dijo —**, pero es necesario que lo sepas.**

En realidad a Gajeel no le gustaba para nada la situación.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Sonó la campana de la escuela, indicando a todos los estudiantes que volvieran a sus salones. Laxus se despidió del grupo, después cada quien se fue a su salón. Jellal, Erza y Mira fueron al salón B de último año, mientras que los demás se fueron a los salones de primero. Lisanna se dirigió rápidamente al salón B, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos, pero no se despidió de Levy y Lucy, lo cual extraño y molestó un poco a la primera, pero no sorprendió para nada a la segunda. Lucy era de esas personas que se daban cuenta de la actitud o personalidad de la gente con solo conocerla un poco.

Cuando entraron al salón se dieron cuenta de que estaba la mayoría, pero no había rastros de Gajeel.

—**¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Todavía estará con el viejo? **— se preguntó Natsu sentándose en su sitio.

—**¿Quién sabe? **— dijo Gray sentándose al lado de su novia (olvide recalcar ese detalle, perdón :3).

—**¿Tienen una pequeña idea de por qué lo llamó el director? **— preguntó Lucy sentándose al frente de Natsu.

—**Nada** — respondió Juvia pesadamente —**. Pero la verdad es que me preocupa.**

A Gray le dio curiosidad.

—**¿Y eso, a que se debe? **— preguntó con notables celos.

—**G-Gray-sama... **— dijo la Loxar algo preocupada.

—**Hey, déjala **— dijo Natsu —**. Tú sabes cómo se porta con Gajeel.**

—**¿Hmm? **— musitaron las dos primas.

—**Es que Juvia, Gajeel y yo crecimos juntos, y ella es como nuestra hermana mayor** — explicó Natsu con una sonrisa.

—**Así es** — dijo Juvia —**, no hay razón para que se ponga así Gray-sama.**

—**P-pero...**

—**Aunque nunca entendí por qué se porta más sobreprotectora con Gajeel que conmigo** — dijo Natsu de repente.

—**Eso seguro es porque tú pareces más responsable que Gajeel** — intentó adivinar Lucy.

—**De hecho así es** — dijo Juvia sorprendiendo a los presentes en el rincón del salón —**. Es porque Gajeel-kun es algo... **— se puso a pensar, pero decidió cansar de tema —**... el punto es que no debería ponerse celoso, Gray-sama.**

—**No estoy celoso, cuido lo que es mío **— replicó el Fullbuster cruzándose de brazos.

Juvia parpadeó.

—**Es prácticamente lo mismo **— dijo ella.

—**No, no lo es** — contraatacó Gray.

—**¿Ellos son novios? **— le preguntó Lucy en un susurro a Natsu.

Natsu lo pensó un momento.

—**Pues... no sabemos** — respondió en otro susurro —**, no formalizan. Empezaron esta relación hace poco.**

—**¿Hace cuánto? **— preguntó Levy quien estaba escuchando.

—**Pues... 2 o 3 semanas** — respondió el pelirosa.

—**Hey **— dijo Gray de repente chasqueando los dedos llamando su atención —**, estamos aquí.**

Natsu parpadeó y Lucy y Levy hicieron como si no sabían nada, mientras Juvia bajaba la mirada por la vergüenza.

Segundos después, llegó el profesor Reedus, quien ordenó a todo mundo sentarse en sus lugares, después se puso a cerrar la puerta, pero de repente escuchó pasos, de alguien que venía corriendo al salón, pero le restó importancia. Y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, Gajeel apareció de la nada cruzando por la puerta, pero con quien sabe que resbaló y cayó al piso. Todo bajo la mirada de sus compañeros. Se reincorporó nuevamente, miró al profesor quien lo estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos, luego Gajeel bajó la mirada y se dirigió a su asiento.

—**Muy bien alumnos** — dijo el profesor —**, comencemos.**

Todos abrieron sus libros en la página quien sabe que numero mientras Natsu y Gray miraban a Gajeel curiosos.

—**Hey **— susurró Gajeel —** ¿De qué quería hablarte el viejo?**

—**Después les digo** — **dijo en un susurro sin mirarlos.**

Natsu y Gray se quedaron callados, luego se miraron, para encogerse de hombros y acomodarse en sus lugares.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Pasaron las horas, y el final del día llegó. Sonó la campana, haciendo que todos los estudiantes salieran a una velocidad increíblemente rápidamente hasta llegar al patio de la escuela, donde se encontraba el muy adorado portón de salida, pero a un peliazul se le ocurrió detener a todo el mundo para dar un aviso especial.

—**¡Oigan todo el mundo! **— gritó Jellal a través de un megáfono parado sobre un contenedor de basura — **¡Tengo algo importante que decirles~!**

Todos los estudiantes se le quedaron mirando, y en entre la multitud una chica albina se reia al lado de una peliroja que miraba el suelo avergonzada.

—**No lo conozco, no lo conozco, no lo conozco, no lo conozco, no lo conozco, no lo conozco** — susurraba con la mirada baja.

—**Muy bien, lo que tenía que decir, era que todos aquí están invitados a...** — miró a la multitud, quienes solo lo veian extrañados —**... una fiesta, en el club "Torre del Paraíso" el sábado por la noche.**

La multitud casi se cae de espaldas, pero no, se mantuvieron firmes que si hubieran caído hubieran caído unos sobre otros y eso no habría estado bien.

—**¡¿EHHH?! **— todos los hombres solo pudieron gritar eso, pero también dos chicas de pelo marrón que ni se lo esperaban.

—**¿T-¡Torre del paraíso!? **

—**¿Cómo es que él puede alquilar algo como eso?**

—**J-Jellal...** — decía Cana sorprendida.

—**¿Cómo es que él...? **— Evergreen también estaba sorprendida.

—**Hacer eso es de verdaderos hombres** — no vale la pena mencionar el nombre de esa persona.

—**No lo olviden, el sábado, inviten a sus amigos, a los amigos de sus amigos, a sus primos, a desconocidos, no me interesa, ¡Solo vayan!** — dijo el Fernández finalmente.

—**¡Sí! **— todos amaban a Jellal.

Después de decir eso, todos salieron finalmente de la escuela, excepto tres jóvenes que acorralaron a Jellal contra un muro.

—**¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos? **— dijo Gray con un aura oscura.

—**¿Cómo es que una persona como tu puede conseguir un lugar como ese?** — dijeron Natsu y Gajeel de la misma manera que Gray.

—**H-hey, tranquilícense **— Jellal sabía que con ellos no se debían de meter.

—**Insisto** — dijo Cana —** ¡¿Cómo es que un sujeto como tu puede conseguir un lugar así?! ¡No voy a ir! ¡¿Piensas que voy a ir?! ¡NO! ¡¿Quién quiere ser amigo de un puto millonario como tú?!**

Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

—**Baccus va a ir** — dijo sin pensarlo el peliazul.

Dentro de Cana se encendió una diminuta luz.

—**Te quiero amigo~** — dijo abrazándose a él mientras los demás se caían de espaldas

* * *

_Bipolaridad, bipolaridad, everywhere_

* * *

—**Vaya, vaya** — dijo Mira con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—**De todos modos si eres un puto millonario Fernández **— dijo Gajeel cruzándose de brazos.

—**Nah, no es para tanto **— dijo el peliazul haciendo señas con las manos.

Encima de Lucy se encendió un pequeño, y Levy se dio cuenta de algo.

—**¿Te apellidas F-Fernández? **— preguntó la rubia mientras Levy sudo frio.

Jellal giró a mirarla.

—**Pues sí **— dijo él, haciendo que Lucy y Levy quedaran en blanco —**. Momento **— se fijó bien en las chicas —**. Lucy y Levy ¿No?**

Las chicas ya se habían dado cuenta de algo, pero él recién estaba entendiendo la situación.

—**Por casualidad no te llamaras...** — se dirigió a Lucy —**... ¿Lucy H-Heartfilia?**

La rubia asintió.

—**¿L-Levy McGarden? **— preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a la peliceleste.

Jellal se quedó pasmado, mientras los demás solo miraban la escena confundidos.

—**¿L-Lucy? ¿Levy?**

Las chicas sonrieron y asintieron.

Jellal se quedó con la mirada en blanco, para luego sonreír, pero casualmente miró el reloj, y se dio cuenta de que tenía que darse prisa porque se estaba haciendo tarde, por lo que se puso nervioso ya que no sabía qué hacer.

—**Ahh... etto... h-¡Hablamos luego de esto**! — dijo empezando a caminar para irse, pero por alguna razón empezó a caminar en retroceso —**. Tú **— dio señalando a Gajeel —**, no me has dicho para que te llamó el director.**

—**Ah, sí... sobre eso...**

—**Ahora no, después **— se le ocurrió una idea de la nada —**. Ya sé, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre a las 4, y allí hablamos.**

Volvió a caminar pero Natsu interrumpió su marcha.

—**Espera, quieres hablar con ellas** — dijo señalando a la rubia y a la peliceleste —**, pero no conocen el lugar.**

Jellal se giró.

—**Entonces tú llévalas allí **— ordenó.

—**¿Eh?**

—**¡Que las llevas mierda! **— dijo señalando al pelirosa.

Luego emprendió marcha de nuevo, pero se detuvo al recordar algo. Volvió a retroceder, tomó de la muñeca a Erza y se la llevó a rastras dejando a todos confundidos.

Lucy suspiró.

—**No ha cambiado nada **— dijo mientras Levy asentía.

—**¿Lo conocen? **— preguntó Lisanna.

—**Bueno... es una larga historia** — dijo la peliceleste —**. Pero ahora debemos volver a casa.**

—**Sí **— dijo Lucy.

—**Debería acompañarlas** — dijo Natsu —**, de todos modos debo ir por ustedes si vamos a ir a ese lugar.**

—**¿Hmm? ¿Y dónde queda ese lugar? **— preguntó Lucy detrás de Levy.

—**Oh, pues verán...**

Después de eso las dos chicas y el pelirosa se fueron caminando, pero no se fijaron en la mirada de una molesta Lisanna, quien fue distraída por sus hermanos.

—**Lisanna, a casa** — dijo Mira con una cálida sonrisa al lado de Elfman.

Lisanna parpadeó, pero luego asintió.

—**Sí** — dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Después los tres hermanos se fueron, por lo que solo quedaron Gajeel, Cana, Gray y Juvia.

—**Oi, Gajeel **— dijo Gray —**, hablando en serio ¿Qué te dijo el viejo?**

Gajeel miró el suelo para luego suspirar.

—**Eso lo hablamos en el lugar de siempre** — dijo Gajeel empezando a caminar.

Los que quedaron se miraron entre sí, para luego encogerse de hombros y finalmente salir de la escuela.

* * *

No me maten... ok, háganlo si quieren. Solo diré una cosa antes. No he tenido mucho tiempo además de que tengo otra historia en progreso. Pero aquí está el capítulo finalmente. Así que por favor esperen el siguiente.

Como pueden ver Juvia y Gray son novios, decidí ponerlos así de una buena vez. También cambiare, solo un tantito, el carácter de los personajes, pero no demasiado, solo para que se puedan adecuar a la historia. De todas maneras espero que lo sigan leyendo.

Con esto me despido

.

¿Review?

.

:3


	5. Capitulo 4: El lugar de siempre

**Capítulo 4: El lugar de siempre**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

No fue un trayecto muy largo el que recorrió con las chicas, de hecho tuvo una conversación algo interesante con ellas, les empezaba a agradar de verdad. Pero Natsu no pudo evitar quedarse en blanco cuando llegaron a la casa de Lucy y Levy.

—**¡¿Viven en una mansión?! **— preguntó Natsu exaltado.

—**¿Eh? **— dijo Lucy —**. No es para exagerar.**

—**¿Q-q-qué no es para exagerar? **— Natsu estaba exaltado, casa que hizo a las dos chicas reír.

Lucy se puso a buscar las llaves de la rejilla de la mansión, bajo la curiosa mirada de Natsu, mientras Levy miraba alrededor. Se tranquilizó al saber que esas dos personas no estaban merodeando por los alrededores de la mansión. Cuando Lucy encontró las llaves, las insertó en la rejilla y la abrió.

—**Bueno **— dijo Natsu —**, tendré que venir más tarde.**

—**Sí **— dijo Lucy mientras asentía.

El muchacho se despidió, y luego dio media vuelta para irse a casa, mientras las chicas entraban al jardín de la mansión.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo. La sola mirada de Erza lo ponía nervioso, no sabía que decirle.

—**Entonces **— dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y recostándose sobre el respaldar de la silla —**, vas a decirme que pasa ¿Sí o no?**

Pero Jellal no iba a ceder, ni un pequeño movimiento.

—**Ya dije que lo hablaríamos en la tarde ¿No? **— dijo bebiendo de u café mientras miraba a otro lado.

Pero Erza no era alguien a quien pudieras persuadir tan fácilmente.

—**Jellal...** — por lo que ella daba mucho miedo si no hacías lo que quería.

A Jellal se le erizó la piel.

—**P-pero es que...** — Jellal intentó defenderse, pero su novia lo interrumpió.

—**No me malinterpretes. Lucy y Levy me parecen buenas chicas pero...** — se cruzó de brazos —**... lo que no puedo entender es que las conozcas y no quieras decirme nada al respecto.**

Jellal se rascó la nuca.

—**Es una larga historia** — dijo él —**, además lo hablaría con todos en el lugar de siempre. ¿Qué no puedes esperar?**

Erza lo miró molesta, cosa que hizo que Jellal se pusiera nervioso, pero luego intentó molestar a su chica.

—**Momento** — dijo sobresaltando a la peliroja —**, no será que... ¿La gran Erza Scarlet esta celosa?**

Jellal nunca fue bueno molestando a Erza, y el solo intentarlo hacia que siempre recibiera castigos no tan drásticos. Esta vez solo recibió un chorro de agua en la cara, que salió del vaso de agua de Erza.

—**Está bien, está bien, mejor me quedó callado** — dijo el peliazul mirando a otro lado, notando que las demás personas en el café los estaban mirando extraño.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**Era de esperarse de Jellal-san **— dijo Juvia de repente.

—**Sí **— respondió Gray —**, siempre fue reconocido por las chicas, no me sorprende que conozca a ese par.**

—**Pero... ¿de dónde las conoce? **— se preguntó Juvia.

—**Ese es el asunto** — dijo Gray.

—**Hmm... solo espero que tenga una buena explicación **— comentó Cana —**, no creo que quiera enfrentar la furia de Erza.**

—**Tienes razón **— dijo Juvia medio riendo.

Los tres estaban en el parque cercano a la escuela. Juvia y Gray querían estar solos, pero Cana los siguió.

—**Oigan cambiando de tema **— dijo la castaña llamando a ambos —**, creo que a Elfman le gusta Ever.**

Gray se fue de espaldas al oír eso.

—**¡¿Qué?! — **preguntó el pelinegro en una especia de shock.

—**Solo estaba cambiando de tema** — dijo Cana desinteresadamente.

—**Pues fue un cambio radical **— dijo Juvia como si nada —**, aunque un poco dudoso.**

—**¿Verdad que sí? **— preguntó Cana con una sonrisa.

Gray seguía en trance, su novia miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era algo tarde.

—**Ya deberíamos estar yendo a ese lugar **— dijo la peliazul poniéndose de pie.

—**Sí **— dijo Cana de la misma manera —**, pero ni una palabra de esto a Elfman, primero tengo que asegurarme.**

—**No te preocupes** — dijo Juvia —**. Gray-sama, vámonos...**

Vio a su novio y se quedó en blanco porque este seguía en shock. Juvia miró a Cana, y ella solo asintió como si supiera que hacer. Por lo que amas suspiraron y después cogieron a Gray por los hombros y comenzaron a arrástralo por el suelo.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Gajeel estaba mirando el techo de su habitación, escuchando música a todo volumen desde los parlantes del estéreo, recostado sobre su cama todavía con el uniforme de la escuela puesto, aunque más desarreglado de lo normal. A su lado estaba Lily, masticando un pequeño kiwi que había encontrado hace rato. Desde hace tiempo que le había cogido una pequeña adicción al fruto, pero sus dueños no lo consideraban malo.

Gajeel por mientras, aprovechando que Metalicana no estaba en casa, se dedicó a relajarse y a dejar su mente completamente en blanco, o al menos eso intentaba, puesto que la conversación que había tenido con el director no había sido nada confortable, y también algo extraña, y no era un tema que quisiera tocar tan fácilmente. Por alguna razón miró el reloj. Este marcaba las 3:54 p.m. el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua. Si bien Jellal le había pedido, o más bien forzado que fuera al lugar de siempre a las 4:00, él no quería. Tal vez le daba flojera, o algo de vergüenza. Pero ¿vergüenza por qué? Si bien ese era el tema del que no quería acordarse, debía hablarlo con alguien, ya que... lo admitía. Gajeel lo admitía. El gran Gajeel Redfox lo admitía. Necesitaba ayuda.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Llegaron las 4:00 de la tarde. Natsu se encaminó a casa de las chicas, para llevarlas al lugar que él y los demás conocían. A pesar de que solo conocían a las chicas un día, o más bien una mañana, nadie parecía oponerse a que las chicas conocieran el lugar, o al menos eso pensaba el pelirosa.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, todavía no salía de su asombro, la casa era gigante. Fácilmente dormían 15 personas allí. Se dirigió a la pequeña puerta por donde Lucy y Levy habían entrado hace unas horas. Encontró el botón del timbre al lado del intercomunicador. Oprimió el botón y no tardaron en responderle.

—**¿Natsu-san? **— se escuchó la voz de Lucy a través del aparato.

—**Ah, sí** — respondió el pelirosa algo dudoso.

—**Muy bien, ya salimos** — dijo Lucy antes de cortar, pero Natsu se dio cuenta de algo y la interrumpió.

—**Ah, Lucy** — dijo el muchacho parando a Lucy.

—**¿Sí? **— preguntó la chica.

—**No tienes que agregar el "san"** — dijo Natsu para sorpresa de Lucy —**, solo, llámame Natsu.**

Lucy se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que decidió responder.

—**S-sí, como tú digas... **— dijo nuevamente antes de cortar.

Después de eso, Natsu metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, y se puso a esperar a que las chicas salieran de la mansión. Notó que la calle estaba algo vacia. Luego vio que a lo lejos venia un chico rubio de ojos azules. Natsu no le dio importancia, pues desvió la mirada. Pero al chico rubio si pareció importarle su presencia, o más bien le incomodaba. Por lo que dio media vuelta para irse por un callejón, todo eso antes de que las chicas salieran de su casa para encontrarse con Natsu.

—**¿Están listas? **— preguntó el pelirosa.

Las dos chicas asintieron. Natsu empezó a caminar seguido de las chicas. A lo lejos, un muchacho rubio los seguía con la mirada, pero con una respectiva mirada de desprecio hacia Natsu.

Las chicas siguieron al pelirosa mientras este caminaba. Parecía tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación, por lo que pensaron que su vida también era así. Vieron varias lugares que ya conocían porque vivían cerca de allí. Levy reconoció un lugar en concreto, del cual retiró la mirada rápidamente, cosa la cual Lucy notó. Miró a Natsu, quien no pareció darse cuenta. Lucy solo se quedó en silencio. Siguieron caminando tras Natsu hasta que el muchacho giró en una esquina al lado de un edificio, el cual notaron era uno de los más altos de la zona. Las chicas solo siguieron caminado tras Natsu, hasta que el muchacho entró por un callejón. Las chicas observaron cómo se iba, hasta que el pelirosa se dio cuenta de que no lo seguían.

—**Vamos **— dijo levantando la mano **—, está bien.**

Las chicas se miraron, para luego asentir débilmente, y luego seguir al muchacho, hasta que llegaron al fondo del callejón, donde había una puerta de metal, la cual Natsu abrió sin ningún esfuerzo. Al final los tres entraron en el desconocido lugar y fueron recibidos por un peliazul.

—**Hey, ya llegaron** — dijo Jellal sentado en un sillón al lado de Erza al frente de Gray, Juvia y Cana.

Natsu se acercó a ellos mientras las otras dos chicas observaron el lugar. Desde donde estaban se podía divisar algo así como una pequeña sala. También había algo parecido como un garaje, en donde fácilmente podían caber como 3 autos. Más allá había unas cuantas escaleras que llevaban a un ambiente diferente. Se podía diferenciar un pequeño bar. Había cuadros de distintas bandas decorando el lugar. El lugar tenía un aire de confortabilidad. Era un lugar magnifico.

—**Vengan** — dijo la calida voz de Erza.

O de ese modo lo tomaron las chicas, porque esa "calidez" asustaba un poco a sus amigos.

Las chicas se acercaron, y se sentaron en otro sillón. Después todos se cruzaron de brazos, excepto Lucy y Levy, y miraron a Jellal. Él se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego suspiró. Se levantó del lugar de donde estaba, y empezó a caminar seguido de las miradas de sus amigos. Se detuvo unos segundos, mientras la rubia y la peliceleste lo miraban confundidas. Pero eso cambió cuando el muchacho se abalanzó para abrazarlas mientras las levantaba del suelo.

—**¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO! **— exclamó el muchacho mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Juvia y Cana se quedaron en blanco mientras a los otros dos chicos se les pintó la frente de azul, por lo que vieron hacer a su amigo y por la reacción de Erza, quien ahora estaba emanando un aura oscura.

—**J-J-J-Jel...** — todos querían advertirle.

Jellal sabía perfectamente por qué. Soltó el agarre con las chicas y se dio media vuelta mirando a sus amigos. Suspiró.

—**Ya las conocía** — dijo el muchacho como si no fuera obvio.

Los demás, salvo Erza, se quedaron en blanco debido a la respuesta tan infantil. Era obvio que las conocía. Ellos conocían a Jellal desde que tenían memoria y sabían perfectamente la actitud del muchacho. Siempre se presentaba frio y reservado, pero cuando alguien se hacía de su verdadera confianza, el muchacho resultaba ser más alegre que político en navidad.

—**De eso ya nos dimos cuenta** — dijo Erza de forma tétrica.

Jellal se alarmó un poco, pero no demasiado.

—**Es una larga historia, pero tenemos tiempo** — dijo el peliazul retrocediendo un poco, así podría ver a la cara a los demás —**. Todo empezó hace... — **se puso a pensar —**... como 11 o 12 años. Mi padre se asoció a una compañía muy grande pero no muy conocida, llamada Compañía Heartfilia.**

Los viejos amigos del peliazul miraron a las chicas, pero más en concreto a Lucy, quien solo puso sobresaltarse para luego reír nerviosamente.

—**La Asociación Fernández de mi padre se unió a esa compañía por un tiempo** — siguió diciendo el peliazul —**. Resultó que mi padre, y el señor Heartfilia eran viejos amigos por lo que...**

—**Decidieron reunirse** — continuó Lucy captando la atención de los demás —**. El señor Fernández llevó a su hijo a nuestra casa ese día. Pero en ese entonces primero me conoció a mí.**

Jellal asintió.

Juvia, Gray y Cana parecieron entender. Natsu no del todo. A Erza se le bajaron los humos, y se calmó un poco.

—**Unos meses después conocí a Levy** — volvió a hablar el Fernández **—. Así fue como nos hicimos amigos.**

Los demás parpadearon, y se quedaron en trance pensando en que ahora todo tenía sentido.

—**Pero...** — dijo Jellal.

—**Todo cambió cuando Jellal se mudó a otra ciudad** — continuó Levy.

El peliazul se cruzó de brazos, con una mirada triste.

—**Como éramos niños no había forma de que nos pudiéramos comunicar con frecuencia **— dijo Levy **—. Creo que en ese entonces fue porque la asociación de ambas organizaciones resultó ser un fracaso después de un tiempo. **

Lucy suspiró.

—**La cosa es que así nos conocimos** — dijo Lucy, luego miró a Jellal —**. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿hace cuánto que volviste a Tokio, Jellal?**

Hubo un silencio.

El muchacho miró a otro lado como si no supiera nada.

—**No te atrevas a ignorarme** — dijo Lucy.

Jellal rió nerviosamente.

—**Creo que como hace... 3 años** — respondió el muchacho.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en blanco.

—**Y la razón de porque no llame es porque decidí ir a buscarlas a su casa que queda en el centro de la ciudad** — dijo el peliazul antes de que el par de chicas decidiera matarlo —**. Pero descubrí que se habían mudado y ya no vivían allí.**

—**Momento** — dijo Natsu interrumpiendo a Jellal al tiempo que se daba cuenta de algo — **¿O sea que no siempre vivían en la mansión de ahora?**

Jellal y los demás se sobresaltaron.

—**¡¿Viven en una mansión?! **— exclamaron todos.

Las chicas se hundieron en sus asientos debido a la tensión que se hizo presente.

—**Bueno, antes vivíamos en una casa algo pequeña, pero mi padre hizo que nos mudáramos a un lugar más grande **— dijo Lucy.

—**Y como tú no sabías eso no pudiste encontrarnos** — dijo Levy tristemente mirando a Jellal.

El muchacho asintió. Se sentó en el sillón al lado de Erza cruzándose de brazos.

—**Cuando me mude a Kyoto mis padres me mandaron a una institución llamada Crime Sorciere, a la cual me adapté rápidamente. La escuela primaria y secundaria las pasé allá, pero para empezar la preparatoria me mandaron aquí** — dijo Jellal recordando el pasado.

—**Ahí fue donde lo conocimos** — dijo Erza también con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa nostálgica **—. Era el típico chico problema del instituto.**

Jellal rió un poco.

—**Yo conocí a este tipo por medio de Elfman, que es el hermano menor de Mira y el mayor de Lisanna **— dijo Cana señalando al peliazul.

—**Así fue como nosotros también lo conocimos** — dijo Gray —**, pero no es que fuera nuestra decisión juntarnos con este sujeto **— Jellal miró al pelinegro confundido —**, al cual ahora queremos mucho **— aclaró Fullbuster.

—**Desde que se fundó Fairy Tail, la política y el lema de la escuela era siempre unidos** — dijo Juvia —**, tanto la sección primaria, secundaria y preparatoria de la escuela. Por lo tanto se estableció una fecha en la que toda la escuela se reunía en un solo lugar. Así era como los menores de la escuela conocían a los sempais.**

—**Así fue como todos nos conocimos **— dijo Natsu —**. Nosotros, los hermanos Strauss y hasta al pesado de Gajeel.**

—**A él lo conocimos por ti **— dijo Gray.

Erza asintió.

—**Y ahora nosotros las conocimos a ustedes** — dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose a ella, Jellal y Cana.

—**Y tienen suerte **— dijo la Alberona —**, ya no hay vuelta atrás.**

—**Siéntanse parte del grupo** — dijo el pelirosa sonriéndole a las chicas como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de cómo todos los presentes los miraban a con una cálida sonrisa.

—**Sí** — dijeron ambas con alegría.

Todos soltaron carcajadas de felicidad.

—**¡Bien! ¡Bienvenidas al grupo! **— dijo Natsu feliz.

—**Pero no se preocupen, no hay iniciación ni nada por el estilo** — comentó Gray.

Las chicas solo siguieron riendo.

De la nada, las puertas del garaje empezaron a abrirse hacia adentro del estacionamiento. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia lo que empezó a entrar al lugar. Solo Lucy y Levy se sorprendieron al ver como una motocicleta negra entraba en la cochera. Esta se detuvo justo de donde estaba el sillón de las chicas. Quien montaba el vehículo estacionó mejor la moto. Se bajó y empezó a quitarse el casco, dejando ver el rostro de Gajeel. Empezó a caminar hasta que llegó a un punto en específico para luego apoyarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados, fijando la vista en la nada. Todos lo miraron confundidos, esperando a que el moreno hablara.

Gray miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

—**Y yo que pensé que no vendrías **— dijo Gray de forma burlesca.

—**Ja ja, que gracioso** — dijo Gajeel irónico. Eso fue lo único que dijo.

Natsu arqueó una ceja.

—**¿Solo te quedaras allí parado? **— preguntó confundido.

El moreno siguió sin hablar.

—**Porque si solo harás eso viniste por nada** — le avisó su primo.

Gajeel chasqueó la lengua.

—**Un... un tutor** — dijo con un tono apenas audible.

Todos se quedaron en blanco.

—**¿Eh? **— musitaron los chicos.

—**Que necesito un tutor** — dijo Gajeel mirándolos —**. Eso fue lo que me dijo el viejo.**

Todos parpadearon.

—**¿Solo era eso? **— preguntó Natsu confuso —**. Yo pensé que te iban a mandar a una escuela militar o algo parecido.**

—**Ahí es donde me mandaran si no apruebo el año** — el moreno empezó a caminar por el lugar —**. El viejo dijo que como era el primero de la escuela en repetir de año, debía encontrar un tutor, y rápido. Dijo que necesariamente tenía que ser de mí mismo año.**

—**Oh** — dijeron sus actuales compañeros.

—**Entonces estas básicamente jodido **— dedujo Gray sin más.

Gajeel miró con resignación el suelo con una aura oscura a su alrededor, mientras sus compañeros lo miraban tristemente. A Lucy se le ocurrió algo.

—**Oe, si un tutor es lo que necesitas...** — se puso a pensar captando la atención de los demás, pero a Levy le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda —**... ¡Levy-chan puede ayudarte!**

Levantó el pulgar en alto hacia Gajeel, quien se quedó pasmado, luego miró a Levy, quien desde que la rubia empezó a hablar también lo estaba mirando.

—**¿En serio? **— preguntó el ojisangre a Levy.

La muchacha se sobresaltó un poco.

—**P-pues...** — respiró hondo —**...no es que sea tan genial en los estudios, pero... si me dices en que estas mal tal vez prodria...**

—**¡POR FAVOR!** — exclamó el Redfox.

A los muchachos se les desencajó la mandíbula al ver a Gajeel de esa manera. Arrodillado y son la cabeza pegada al suelo pidiendo ayuda, prácticamente implorándola. A Levy se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver al muchacho allí, y también porque no sabía qué hacer. El moreno estaba allí tirado en el suelo pidiendo ayuda. Solo lo conocía de un día, y solo eso necesitaba para darse cuenta de que era alguien que no echaba su orgullo a la basura solo por eso.

—**Levy...** — escuchó como Jellal pronunciaba su nombre —**... por favor... ayúdalo...**

Jellal estaba espantado. Erza estaba en blanco al igual que Cana. Natsu y Gray estaban en una especie de shock al ver a Gajeel de esa manera. Pero Juvia estaba peor que nadie. Lucy solo miraba al muchacho mientras le recordaba a alguien.

Levy miró a todos. Suspiró.

—**Está bien** — dijo finalmente, causando que Gajeel la mirara desde el suelo —**. Por mi está bien, Gajeel-kun.**

Lo último lo dijo con una cálida sonrisa, la cual Gajeel puso ver muy bien, como si en ese momento su cara estuviera irradiando felicidad pura. El moreno se puso de pie rápidamente para acercarse a Levy.

—**¡Gi-hi! **— rió como siempre —**. Muchas gracias, enana **— le dijo a Levy mientras empezaba a revolverle el cabello, por lo cual la peliceleste se alteró un poco.

—**¡Ehhh! ¡No me llames así! **— dijo la chica mientras el pelinegro seguía revolviéndole el cabello a la vez que reía.

Lucy también rió por la actitud de su prima. Los demás se alegraron. Cualquiera que viera a Gajeel a simple vista diría que no es buena persona, pero al parecer estas dos chicas no pensaron igual.

—**Muy bien, entonces por las nuevas amistades y porque Gajeel no se joda este año... **— dijo Cana de repente —**... ¡Vamos a brindar!**

Todos miraron a la castaña que estaba en el mini bar.

—**¿Ah? ¿Cómo llegó hasta allá? **— preguntó Juvia.

A Jellal se le pintó la frente de azul.

—**¡O-oe! ¡Espera! ¡Acabo de renovar todo! **— exclamó subiendo las escaleras — **¡No te lo acabes tan rápido!**

—**¡Hey, guárdame un poco! **— dijo Gray empezando levantándose rápidamente.

—**¡Es demasiado temprano para beber! **— dijo Erza al lado de Juvia.

Natsu se acercó al refrigerador de por allí, sacando todo lo comestible, planeando devorarlo. Gajeel también se acercó a la comida.

Lucy y Levy miraron la escena desde la sala. Sonrieron.

Acababan de encontrar un grupo realmente divertido.

* * *

.

.

.

*escondida tras una pared*

**A**ntes de que alguien me mate... nah, no tengo nada con que defenderme ._. pueden gritarme tanto como gusten e.e

**F**ue por falta de inspiración y ganas de escribir *recibe un tomatazo* bueno, no fue por falta de ganas de escribir, ya que he seguido mi otra historia, ya que a esta le falta un poco más de sentido, por lo que este capítulo quedó del asco -_-

**P**or lo que cualquier sugerencia o crítica será bienvenida, así que dejen sus reviews gente.

**L**ayla Redfox fuera~

**:3**


End file.
